se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Narendra Modi/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister of India Narendra Modi with German President Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R).(AP Photo) Angela Merkel - Narendra Modi.jpg| German Chancellor, Angela Merkel and Prime Minister Narendra Modi pose for a photograph before a meeting in New Delhi. Merkel is on a three-day visit to India. (Source: AP) Francia * Ver Narendra Modi - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Mr. Nicolas Sarkozy, former President of France meets PM. Photo: Narendra Modi Oficial François Hollande - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi with French President Francois Hollande. PMOIndia Emmanuel Macron - Narendra Modi.jpg| French President Emmanuel Macron, right, welcomes Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi, before their meeting at the Elysee Palace in Paris. | AP Países Bajos * Ver Narendra Modi - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi met Queen Maxima and King Willem-Alexander at Villa Eikenhorst in Netherlands. narendramodi.in Mark Rutte - Narendra Modi.jpg| NEW DELHI — Prime Minister Narendra Modi and his Netherlands counterpart Mark Rutte greeted each other on Friday in a unique manner on social media. MARK RUTTE/ TWITTER Europa del Sur España * Ver Felipe VI - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi with His Majesty King Felipe VI of Spain. (Source: Twitter/narendramodi_in) Mariano Rajoy - Narendra Modi.jpg| The Prime Minister, Shri Narendra Modi with the Prime Minister of Spain, Mr. Mariano Rajoy in a bilateral meeting, on the sidelines of G20 Summit 2015, in Turkey on November 16, 2015. CNR :74939 Photo ID :73280. Prime Minister Office Narendra Modi - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Pedro Sánchez, ha mantenido este sábado un encuentro con el primer ministro de India, Narendra Modi. Europa Press / Presidencia de Gobierno Italia * Ver Matteo Renzi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi (L) talks to Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi (C) following the family photo during the G20 Turkey Leaders Summit on November 15, 2015 in Antalya, Turkey Narendra Modi - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Indian prime minister Narendra Modi receives his Italian counterpart Paolo Gentiloni at Hyderabad House. Twitter/ @MEA_India Giuseppe Conte - Narendra Modi.jpg| Conte arrived here this morning and was warmly welcomed by Prime Minister Modi. (Photo source: MEAIndia) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Juha Sipilä - Narendra Modi.jpg| Finland Prime Minister Juha Sipila with Prime Minister Narendra Modi. @PMOIndia Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Narendra Modi.jpg| Britain’s Queen Elizabeth II meets with Prime Minister Narendra Modi, right, at Buckingham Palace, London, on the second day of his visit to the UK, Friday Nov. 13, 2015. Modi is in Britain for three days of cultural events combined with high level political and business meetings. (Dominic Lipinski / POOL via AP) David Cameron - Narendra Modi.jpg| David Cameron is getting ready to roll out the red carpet for Narendra Modi. AFP Narendra Modi - Theresa May.jpg| Britain’s Prime Minister Theresa May (left) shakes hands with PM Narendra Modi ahead of their meeting at Hyderabad House in New Delhi on 7 November. Photo: Reuters Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Sin imagen.jpg| (AFP OUT) (L-R) New Zealand's prime minister John Key, India's prime minister Narendra Modi, prince of Morocco Moulay Rachid and Poland's president Andrzej Duda stand during a family photo at the Nuclear Security Summit on April 1, 2016 in Washington, D.C. U.S. Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Narendra Modi.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev meets with Indian Prime Minister Shri Narendra Modi. Photo: The Russian Government Narendra Modi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| PM Narendra Modi with Russian President Vladimir Putin. (Photo: AP/File) Fuentes Categoría:Narendra Modi